Atrapada por 2 Uchihas
by hinata uchiha21
Summary: Ellos querian que ella les perteneciera. Que fuera de ellos y para eso tenian un plan. Ella se quedaria con ellos si o si. Si quieren saber mas, pasen y lean. one shot Itahinasasu. Lemon


Hola queridos lectores, se algunos están esperando que actualice mis otros fic pero estaba leyendo una novela de la autoria de Brynn Paulin, y me surgió esta idea que decidi hacerla antes de que condenada inspiración me abandonase, espero les guste y de antemano gracias por sus reviews…

.

-hablan-

 _Pensamientos_

.

Advertencias:

-lenguaje vulgar

-contenido sexual explícito

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, le pertecen a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo Unico**

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga, una hermosa joven de 25 años se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón de clase donde estaba dando sus últimas notas a sus alumnos de secundaria. Era jueves por la tarde y ya estaba a punto de sonar el timbre que anunciaría la hora de término de clases.

Después de unos minutos que no quedara ninguno de sus alumnos en el salón de clases ella se dispuso a recoger sus pertenecías y los trabajos que sus alumnos le habían entregado ese día. Totalmente distraída no se había percatado de la persona que estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hyuga – hablo con voz profunda la persona que estaba parado en la puerta.

Ella se sobresalto por el susto que se llevo, pues creía que estaba sola y escuchar esa voz tan profunda llamándola de esa manera le puso los pelos de punta. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, además que era el único de los que allí trabajaban le llamaba por su apellido después de tres meses trabajando en Konohaschool.

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada para encontrar a su compañero de trabajo, Sasuke Uchiha, de pie en la puerta de su salón de clases.

-U-Uchiha san – musito muy suavemente, pues el siempre la ponía nerviosa.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, dándose cuanta perfectamente del estado de la pelinegra. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, le divertía verla temblando cada que el se le acercaba demasiado, aunque muy pronto disfrutaría verla temblando por otra cosa. Sonrió aun mas ante ese pensamiento mientras la recorría con la mirada, de sus ojos a sus labios, luego a su cuello y se detuvo un momento en la curva de sus pechos por debajo de la blusa que llevaba ese día y poniendo aun más nerviosa a la chica.

-¿Se le ofrece a-algo Uchiha san? – se obligo a hablar la pelinegra para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos.

De por si él la ponía nerviosa y esa mirada que le estaba dedicando la ponía aun mas. Ella lo miro sonreír aun más antes de dirigir su oscura mirada nuevamente a su rostro.

-¿Ocupada? -preguntó él, sin responder su pregunta. Ella lo observó de nuevo, notando la forma en que sus largos dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la taza de café que sostenía. Su garganta se oprimió y empezó a juntar sus papeles para evitar mirarlo directamente y ponerse más nerviosa aun.

-Tengo q-que ir a ca-casa - se atragantó. –Te-tengo muchos trabajos q-que calificar.- se reprocho mentalmente por tartamudear tanto. Ya había perdido ese hábito de pequeña, pero ese hombre la ponía en extremo nerviosa y no podía evitarlo.

-Hmp, es una buena cosa que te alcanzara, entonces –le dijo mientras la miraba en extremo satisfecho con la reacción que causaba él en ella -Quería recordarte la sesión de planificación para la Feria de Arte de este año. Es esta noche, ¿recuerdas?-

¿Feria de Arte?... Ella lo miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco. No recordaba haber quedado para ninguna feria, pero quizás sus nervios cuando estaba delante de él la hicieron olvidarse por completo ¿no?

Los ojos del moreno brillaron con algo que ella no supo identificar mientras él sonreía.

-Se te olvidó -

-Um...-

-La reunión de planificación - le recordó, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. -En mi casa. Tú. Yo. Itachi -

¿Itachi? No...

El universo estaba confabulando en su contra. Antes de que terminara la noche, ella sería un desastre. Horas a solas con Itachi y Sasuke, mientras trataba de luchar contra sus nervios, sería una tortura. Tenían que ser justamente esos dos hombres? Los que la ponían más nerviosa que cualquier otro y despertaban en su cuerpo cosas que ni ella misma quería reconocer porque le parecían vergonzosos e impuros.

Eran dos hermanos que se parecían tanto y la vez no. El mismo cabello oscuro, aunque el mayor lo llevara largo y atado en una coleta baja mientras el menor lo llevaba más corto y alborotado. Los mismos ojos negros, tan profundos y misteriosos pero a la vez transmitían cosas distintas. La misma fantástica constitución. De rasgos casi idénticos, aunque la piel del Itachi fuera ligeramente más oscura que la de Sasuke que se asemejaba mas a la de ella misma.

-Eto...- ¿Por qué no podía hablar en torno a este hombre? -¿A qué hora? -se las arregló para preguntar. No recordaba en absoluto haber programado una reunión. No tenía nada escrito en su agenda. Por supuesto, todo era posible cuando estaba hipnotizada por un dúo moreno y guapo.

-A las cinco. En mi casa. ¿Necesitas indicaciones?-

¿En su casa? En privado. Obviamente no iba a salir bien de todo esto, ya lo intuía.

 _Oh Kami_.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Alguien le había señalado su casa durante una excursión a la estación de bomberos que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina de su vivienda. El vivía a dos minutos de la escuela. Y, por desgracia, a más de media hora de su apartamento.

La Hyuga miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran las cuatro y media. Lo que no le dejaba tiempo suficiente para ir a casa y volver.

-No te preocupes por la comida - dijo el moreno malinterpretando su ceño fruncido. -puedo ordenar Pizza a domicilio -

Ella asintió. La comida era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ni siquiera podría decir más de unas cuantas sílabas esta tarde. A este ritmo, los dos hombres pensarían que se había convertido en una vacua sordo-muda.

-Así que, irás a la reunión, ¿no? -

Tragando, Hinata consiguió a duras penas su voz.

-Sí. A las cinco.

-Grandioso, te veo entonces.

Cuando él se volvió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo ella dejó que sus ojos se arrastraran por el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a su parte trasera. _Perfecto_. Cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde llevaban sus pensamientos se dio una reprimenda mentalmente. Ella no era ninguna pervertida ni desesperada para estar pensando de esa manera. La estricta educación de su padre le había enseñado de debía ser recatada y decente.

Mentalmente, se pateó. Había estado en Konoha por tres meses y _ahora_ sus hormonas habían decidido ponerse a toda marcha. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin añadir la intimidad con dos hombres " _compañeros de trabajo_ " a la mezcla. Era cierto que para este tiempo una mujer de su edad ya debería haber tenido por lo menos una experiencia sexual, pero no había conocido a ninguno que despertara ese tipo de pasiones en ella, hasta que conoció a los hermanos Uchiha.

Al crecer en un hogar tan estricto, nunca fue educada respecto al tema del sexo. Pero ella ya tenía 25 años ya sabía lo que era el sexo y a lo que conllevaba, y hasta el momento que los conoció a ellos nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría hacer el amor. Ellos eran los causantes de su nerviosismo, de su torpeza al hablar y hasta de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo de esa manera tan vergonzosa cada que los veía o estaba cerca de ellos. Si tan solo ellos fueran como los otros hombres y no tan asombrosamente guapos, si tan solo fueran muy viejos, calvos y regordetes ella estaría perfecta en esa reunión. Pero no, ellos tenían que ser tan seductoramente hermosos que ningún ser vivo en el planeta les negaría nada.

Estaba en problemas y ella lo sabía. Pero no se echaría atrás se dijo a sí misma mientras reunía un montón de pruebas de Literatura, que era la materia que impartía y diversos trabajos de asignaciones para la casa. No había mentido acerca de tener un montón de trabajos que calificar. Entraría y saldría de la reunión de esta noche, tan rápidamente como pudiera y de la manera más indemne posible, luego iría a casa para acurrucarse con una pluma y su libro de calificaciones.

-Entonces, ¿va a venir a la reunión? - Itachi preguntó mientras Sasuke entraba en la sala de profesores.

Tomándose su tiempo, el Uchiha menor llenó su taza con café de apariencia lodosa y luego se volvió hacia su hermano mayor quien se apoyaba en el mostrador al lado de la cafetera. Después de meses de espera, se sentía un poco triunfador. Esta noche, Hinata finalmente estaría a solas con ellos fuera de la escuela. Ellos serían capaces de hacer algo de reconocimiento con respecto a su actitud hacia entrar en una relación de ménage* y más importante aún, hacia ellos dos. Con suerte, él e Itachi no se estrellarían y quemarían esta noche.

Su estómago se revolvió con entusiasmo. Si Hinata estaba dispuesta, harían su movimiento esta noche. Si las miradas que había interceptado en los últimos tiempos eran una indicación, esta noche podría ser lo que había estado esperando desde que él y su Nii-san la habían elegido del grupo de solicitantes que su tío Madara había tenido para el puesto de profesor de Literatura. _Ya era hora._

Se contuvo y gruñó con impaciencia. De los dos, él era el más impaciente. A veces, deseaba poder ser más intenso y paciente como Itachi. Ellos dos eran tan cercanos que sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando por el movimiento más ligero del ojo o la tensión de un músculo. En este momento, él sabía que Itachi estaba anticipando esta noche mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

-Parecía bastante nerviosa - le dijo el menor. -Pero estará allí.

-¿Nerviosa? – el moreno mayor comentó secamente. -Ese sería tu abrumador encanto trabajando Otouto.

-Y tú eres quien para hablar, Capitán Cálculo. ¿Cuántas notas de amor secreto recibiste hoy? ¿O jadeantes solicitudes de tutoría?

-Las matemáticas son difíciles –respondió secamente.

-Cierto. Te he visto enseñar. Tú podrías lograr que la persona menos matemática en el planeta, entienda la física cuántica. - Se trataba de una vieja discusión a la que se habían entregado con buen humor durante años.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego lo echó por el desagüe, decidiendo que era demasiado repugnante para digerirlo. Después de enjuagar su taza la puso sobre el mostrador y tomó un refresco de Cola de la nevera.

-De todos modos, sí, ella estará allí. ¿Alguna idea de lo que deberíamos hablar en esta reunión? -

-¿Un poco de planificación previa a la misión?- se burló el mayor. -Esta fue tu idea. No puedo creer que te creyera. Después de todo, ¿por qué un profesor de matemáticas y uno de Historia ayudarían a planificar una Feria de Arte?

-Alguien tiene que hacer la logística. Además, tú eres el enlace con la Junta de la Comunidad.- su tío Madara había fundado Konohaschool junto con su socio Senju, haciendo a Itachi el candidato perfecto para llevarles la idea... si esta llegaba tan lejos.

El moreno de coleta levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Has pensado en esto sin duda. Yo probablemente me habría ido con honestidad y siendo directo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo que su Nii-san estaba diciendo en realidad es que debían haber planeado esto más a fondo, pero en vez de eso Sasuke se había precipitado con su propio plan. ¿Precipitado? Había sido más en la línea de desbocado en los tres últimos meses. Ya era suficiente.

-Decirle que la elegimos para ser nuestra compañera aún antes de que hubiera puesto un pie en Konoha la asustaría en extremo. No está acostumbrada a la idea de estar con dos hombres. Y dudo que saber que fue investigada para más que la enseñanza, tampoco le asentaría bien.- replico el menor.

-Ella pasó todas las pruebas de mi tío para determinar su actitud hacia el ménage. Cuando decidimos que esperaríamos el tiempo suficiente para que se instalara, yo no esperaba que inventaras una reunión de un festival que no existe.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste?- rebatió el menor.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Tus planes por lo general funcionan –otorgó indiferente.

-Me alegra saber que tienes una pizca de fe en mí.

Bebió un trago del refresco de Cola luego levantó una ceja hacia su Nii-san.

-He oído que se supone que tendremos una buena tormenta de nieve esta noche.

-Perfecto.- señalo el mayor.

Konoha dependía del servicio del condado para abrir los caminos a través de la nieve, sin embargo, como era una comunidad privada, era usualmente la última en la lista de la comisión de caminos, para ser despejada. Hinata estaría varada con ellos hasta la mañana. _Mala suerte o buena según desde qué punto se mire_ , pensó con regocijo.

Su polla se agitó mientras se imaginaba la noche por venir. Si Hinata estaba dispuesta, finalmente probaría el gusto de sus carnosos labios y se enterraría entre sus muslos exuberantes.

-¿Viste los jeans que está usando hoy?- le preguntó le pregunto al mayor.

Itachi terminó su café y se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos.

-Sólo piensas en una cosa - dijo él mientras enjuagaba la taza.

-¿Y tú no? Finge todo lo que quieras. Esos pantalones son suficiente para ponerte de rodillas - Y él sostendría sus caderas y veneraría su firme trasero con los labios. Deslizaría lentamente la tela hacia abajo, besando la carne expuesta a su paso.

-Son perfectamente respetables -dijo Itachi.

Kami-sama, deseaba a Hinata. Mientras Itachi hablaba, luchó para controlar su reacción a sus pensamientos sobre esta tarde. La idea de ella entre los dos era la completa realización de años de espera y encuentros al azar con otras mujeres. Ninguno de esos encuentros fue más que experiencias de aprendizaje en el camino hacia su mujer... la mujer que compartiría con su Nii-san. La unión de tres vías parecía correcta en su interior, pero si ella los rechazaba, no quería ni pensar en eso.

Todo dentro de él se rebeló cuando la imaginó con cualquier otro hombre.

-Con esos jeans, la cuestión de la nieve podría ser discutible - La convencerían de quedarse, nieve o no.

-Sabía que estabas pretendiendo estar tomando las cosas con tanta calma -se jactó Sasuke de su hermano.

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes que la quiero tanto como tú. Esperar a que ella se adaptara no fue fácil.- Realmente fue una Tortura. A decir verdad, él suponía que era similar a ser un adicto y tener tu droga de elección justo frente a ti día tras día. Mantener las manos fuera había sido casi imposible. Pero lo había logrado. Él no pondría en peligro su posible futuro con Hinata porque estaba obsesionado, el tenia suficiente autocontrol.

Miró por la ventana y vio los copos de nieve cayendo sobre los coches en el estacionamiento de los profesores. Ya estaba cayendo bastante.

-Ella va a querer irse a casa – comentó el mayor.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Realista. Ella es inteligente. No hace falta ser un genio para ver que ya estamos teniendo una seria acumulación - La decepción se hacía pesaba en su estómago.

Esto significaría que tendrían que esperar. ¿Cuántos días más iba a tener que ocultar el modo en que su polla se tensaba contra la bragueta cada vez que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oler su aroma de flores delicadas. ¡Diablos!, estaba tentado a saltar sobre ella cada vez que veía su lacio cabello negro azulado cayendo hasta su culo. Se preguntó cómo se vería extendiéndose a lo largo de su cremosa parte posterior. Visiones explícitas de sus dedos enterrados en su cabello mientras la montaba pasaron por su mente con una frecuencia preocupante.

Eso no estaba bien en un profesor de secundaria.

-Mira, ¿por qué no…?- las palabras de Sasuke se cortaron e Itachi miró hacia la puerta justo cuando Hinata pasaba a través de ella, sus impecables zapatos bajos no hacían ruido sobre la alfombra verde. Kami-sama, olvida los jeans... su blusa blanca era suficiente para hacerle agua la boca. ¿Usaba ropa interior de encaje debajo de su discreta ropa de trabajo? Esto era malo. Si no mantenía el control, se correría en sus pantalones antes de que llegaran a casa. ¿Cuándo había sido poseído por un adolescente? Se suponía que era un adulto responsable, maduro. No era ningún niñato.

Su efecto sobre él derrumbó su compostura.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola única, pero algunas hebras se habían soltado. Ella empujó un mechón pequeño detrás de su oreja con sus dedos delicados y sin anillos, antes de congelarse, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación y que tenía la atención completa de los ocupantes.

-Eto, hola...- dijo ella roja como un tomate antes de morder su labio inferior, su mirada revoloteando entre Sasuke y él. Sus dedos se flexionaron, mientras consideraba retirar gentilmente la carne atormentada de entre sus dientes con el pulgar, y luego precipitarse a tomar su boca...

La sangre llenó su polla —de nuevo— y desvió sus pensamientos —de nuevo. Sobrino uno de los fundadores o no, sería hombre muerto si alguien de la administración entraba en la sala de profesores y lo encontraba follando a Hinata a plena luz de día. Ellos tres tenían que salir de aquí.

A pesar de que ponía en duda la fortaleza del plan de Sasuke, siguió con este. _Ya que estamos en ello, vamos por todo. ¿Verdad?_

-Hola - respondió él. -¿Estás lista para irte? Mi Otouto y yo estábamos pensando que, tal vez, todos podríamos irnos juntos. Nuestra casa no está lejos y te traeremos de vuelta a tu coche después.

-Cierto - dijo bruscamente el Uchiha menor -Hay una luz dañada en nuestra calle. Se pone muy oscuro.-

Ella los miró a ambos de nuevo. No había duda del interés en sus ojos ni de la reserva.

-Preferiría conducir - dijo. -Estoy lo suficientemente familiarizada con la ciudad para llegar hacia y desde su casa, incluso con una luz dañada. Tengo un montón de cosas que llevar a casa hoy y yo..-

Se interrumpió y el Uchiha mayor se preocupó por lo que había estado a punto de decir. _¿No confío en ustedes, chicos? ¿Quiero ser capaz de hacer una retirada rápida?_

Él asintió rápidamente. No se había equivocado en el interés y el deseo en su mirada.

-Nos encontraremos allí entonces. – termino diciendo.

Hinata movió sus dedos sobre el volante mientras conducía por la Carretera hacia la casa de los Uchiha. A través de los árboles que bordeaban la parte posterior de los patios que pasaba, podía vislumbrar un el Lago, sus olas congeladas por el profundo invierno en una imitación del verano glorioso.

Ellos tenían suerte de tener tan hermosa vista desde las ventanas de atrás. Podría acortar el camino a través de su jardín hacia la playa y disfrutar de un encuentro nocturno junto a las olas estrellándose.

Su estómago saltó cuando se imagino sus gritos ahogados por el rugido de las olas mientras Itachi y Sasuke le hacían el amor.

-Basta - se ordenó con severidad sonrosada hasta la medula cuando dio vuelta hacia la entrada. Ella no necesitaba, en lo absoluto, tener esos pensamientos cuando iba de camino a una reunión con los hombres que los consumían. No podía tenerlos, eso era muy vergonzoso para ella.

Estacionando detrás de la camioneta de Itachi, apagó su coche y luego tomó su cartera y la agenda del asiento a su lado. La nieve caía sobre su parabrisas, cayendo por el cristal en líquidas rayas cuando golpeaban la superficie caliente. Se parecía mucho a como se sentía en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca de los chicos. Su calor la derretía siempre que estaban a su vista.

¿De dónde había venido esta nieve? Con suerte, podrían trabajar rápidamente en los detalles de la feria y ella podría estar camino a casa antes de que tuvieran demasiada acumulación. Ella era una experta en conducir a través de la nieve, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Sasuke abrió la puerta casi tan pronto como ella llamó.

-¡Hola!, entra. Es terrible estar afuera ¿no?

Ella asintió, sin habla de nuevo mientras él retiraba el abrigo de sus hombros.

-Nii-san esta en nuestra habitación, bajará en un minuto - continuó él, guiándola hacia una sala de estar escasamente decorada dominada por un sofá de felpa y un sillón de dos plazas.

-¿Nuestra habitación?- preguntó ella.

-Sí. Tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas antes de la reunión… sabes que vive aquí, ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza, decepción y alivio la llenaron. _Ellos eran gays y mantenían una relación de incesto._ Porque por muy hermanos que fueran no iban a compartir la misma cama ¿cierto? Debía haber sabido que eran demasiado guapos para ser heterosexuales. Después de despertar del shock de su descubrimiento ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Instalándose en uno de los extremos del sofá, abrió su agenda. Ahora esta reunión iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Y así fue. Los tres discutieron la primera feria anual de arte mientras comían la pizza vegetariana que Itachi había traído a casa. Aunque de vez en cuando Hinata se arrepentía de su nuevo descubrimiento, fue capaz de mantener fácilmente su deseo desenfrenado a punto.

Una vez que trabajaron en los detalles preliminares de la feria, recogió los platos y se levantó.

-Lo siento. Es un hábito - dijo ella, girando hacia ellos. -¿Dónde está la…?

Sus palabras se callaron al ver la nieve a través del ventanal que había estado fuera de su vista mientras habían estado en el sofá. La nieve caía tan fuertemente que casi no podía ver su coche en la entrada y por lo que podía ver, este estaba enterrado debajo de lo que había caído. Oh no. Tardarían una eternidad en despejarlo.

Itachi tomó suavemente los platos de sus manos y los puso sobre la mesa de café. -Voy a llamar para ver que están diciendo acerca de las condiciones de viaje. La última vez que nevó así, el Departamento de Policía de Konoha ordenó a todos mantenerse fuera de las carreteras.

-Pero...- Ella miró por la ventana de nuevo. Genial, ahora serían corteses y le ofrecería dejarla utilizar el sofá mientras ellos subían las escaleras juntos.

Debería haber sospechado iba a nevar así cuando bajó por el camino antes de llegar aquí. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de una tormenta de nieve.

-Parece que podríamos tener un día nevado mañana - comentó Sasuke.

Eso sería una buena manera de empezar el fin de semana... salvo por la parte de la intrusión.

-Lo siento -suspiró ella. -Debí poner más atención al clima para poder salir antes de que se pusiera mal.

-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Su cabeza se volvió en torno a Itachi.

-¿Qué? –logro musitar.

-Ven aquí - dijo él, llevándola al sofá y empujándola suavemente hacia abajo para que se sentara. El se agachó frente a ella mientras Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.

De pronto, tuvo la abrumadora sensación de que había entendido las cosas completamente mal. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado donde vivían y trabajaban los hombres? Esto era Konoha. La relación estrecha de los hombres, hermanos... viviendo juntos... ellos no eran gays. No en esta ciudad. Aquí los hermanos o amigos podían tener una relación tan fuerte que eran capaces de comprar la misma habitación sin que eso significase que eran gays.

Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. La excitación que había aplacado con todas sus fuerzas anteriormente se salió de control y estalló de nuevo a la vida, inundando su hendidura con un hormigueo húmedo. ¿No le había enseñado la vida las ventajas y peligros de la visualización? Y ella había visualizado esto bastante. _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Hinata._

-Sabíamos que iba a nevar - continuó el mayor, colocando las manos en sus rodillas, confirmando sus sospechas. -Por favor, no te enojes con nosotros. Te queríamos aquí.

Sasuke tomó su mano fría como el hielo.

\- Estás completamente segura. – le dijo.

-No queremos nada que no nos ofrezcas libremente.-continuo el mayor.

-Y-yo realmente de-debería estar e-enojada- ¿Era esa voz entrecortada la suya? Trato con todas sus fuerzas hablar sin tartamudear aunque se encontraba por completo nerviosa y seguramente roja porque sentía sus mejillas arder – Ustedes m-me hacen sentir co-cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo- continuo -Trabajamos juntos todos los días. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan?

No había duda de si quería esto o no. Seguramente, su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho era algo muy obvio.

-¿Qué si lo hace?- Las manos de Itachi subieron por sus piernas. -Hemos pasado meses conociéndonos. No somos extraños...

Los hombres enfrente de ella la perturbaban de una manera que no sabría como explicar. Le gustaban como amigos. Ellos la estimulaban intelectualmente. La excitaban sexualmente. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿No era hora ya que se despidiera de su virginidad? Y quien mejor para el trabajo?.

Ella los deseaba. Tenía que reconocerlo. Quería saber cómo era estar con esos dos hombres que la hacían sentir tanto. Una vez más, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? Una mejor oportunidad no le iba a ser ofrecida. Dos hombres mejores no existían.

 _Ve por ello Hinata._

Pasando los dedos de su mano libre por su cabello, tomó una respiración profunda. Su coño se inundo cuando la realidad de lo que estaba planeando se estableció en su pelvis. Su sexo entero reaccionó, a la espera de la noche que solo había soñado y había temido reconocer.

Con dedos temblorosos, apretó la mano de Sasuke como dándoles el permiso que necesitaban sin necesidad de palabras. Al igual que con solo una mirada Sasuke le hizo saber de la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Se pusieron en pie ayudándola a levantar en el acto, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando.

Con dedos temblorosos, se desabrochó la camisa, sorprendidos, ambos hombres no apartaban la vista de ella disfrutando ver su camisa caer de sus hombros al encogerlos. Ella tembló cuando la tela hizo cosquillas al bajar por sus brazos dejándola sólo con un sostén color melocotón que cubría sus pechos llenos. Ella sabía que éste acentuaba sus pezones rosados y su piel pálida. Sus manos bajaron por su estómago hasta su plano vientre, llegando al botón en su cintura. Jugó con él mientras miraba a los hombres, estaba realmente nerviosa que temblaba pero a la vez se sentía atrevida, sus miradas llenas de desnuda lujuria le hacían sentir hermosa.

Cuando ocasionalmente había almorzado con ellos, siempre había sido desconcertante la forma en que casi podían leerse la mente entre ellos. El poder pasó a través de ella. Nunca había pensado que podía mantener a un hombre y mucho menos dos, tan subyugados. Ellos la deseaban tanto como ella los deseaba. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella primero, pero Itachi estaba justo detrás. Ambos se detuvieron a un paso de distancia.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí - respondió ella apenas en un susurro. _Algo así_. Los nervios aún se retorcían en su interior como nudos, pero no tenía duda de que quería saber exactamente lo que se sentía ser abrazada y amada por los dos.

Esperaba no ser sobrepasada. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Por supuesto podría serlo... pero en el buen sentido.

Sasuke la alcanzó, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras tomaba sus labios, separándolos y empujando la lengua adentro para rozarla con la suya. Ella gimió, arqueándose por su beso, el sonido se cortó cuando sintió las manos de Itachi sobre ella. Se deslizaron a lo largo de sus costados y acariciaron la cintura de camino a su espalda. Un momento después habían liberado sus pechos y su sostén cayó. Sus manos estuvieron allí al instante, sosteniendo el peso de los montículos mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Ella se quedó sin aliento en la boca de Sasuke cuando su carne fue atormentada, el hilo entre los pezones y el clítoris estaba apretado. Duras excitaciones fueron presionadas a cada uno de sus costados. Dos. Oh Kami, los tendría a ambos dentro de ella pronto. Dos. Era una locura, su primera experiencia sexual y era con dos. ¿Sería que algo estaba mal en ella?

El beso terminó y Sasuke exploro su cuello con su caliente boca, y la respiración entrecortada.

Ella se aferró a uno de los hombros de cada hombre mientras ellos la acariciaban. Una excitación ilícita la llenó mandando una inundación de crema a sus bragas. Una mano grande y callosa se deslizó sobre su vientre hacia el cierre de sus jeans. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando esos dedos bajaron la cremallera y empujaron dentro de sus bragas. ¿Los de quién? Ella no lo sabía. No le importaba. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo tocada por todas partes.

-humm - susurró ella, mientras su coño era separado y unos dedos se deslizaron en el interior, rodeando su clítoris y deslizándose a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos.

-Te sientes tan bien, Hime- Sasuke le susurró al oído. -No puedo esperar a follarte hasta hacerte gritar.

-Luego yo - gruñó Itachi en su otra oreja. -Hasta que pienses que no te puedes mover. Luego, ambos te tomaremos. Juntos. Quieres eso, ¿verdad?-

-Sí - respondió ella quedamente, su voz casi un gemido. –los quiero a los dos.

De pronto, ambos juegos de manos la dejaron y fue levantada. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando se encontró colgando sobre el hombro de Sasuke, con su mano firmemente en su culo mientras su pulgar exploraba su pliegue.

Itachi le sonrió desde atrás de él. Levantando su barbilla con los dedos, dejó caer un beso en sus labios. "Mi Otouto es el hombre de las cavernas. Yo soy el sensible.

-No dejes que te engañe - replicó Sasuke cuando comenzó a ir por la sala para luego subir las escaleras. -Él puede escribir poesía, pero no es tan sensible como te ha hecho creer. No puede esperar para atarte a la cama…y no va a leerte poesía, tampoco.

¡Oh Kami!... ella no había considerado ser atada, mientras ellos dos se salían con la suya, pero oh, en verdad sonaba maravilloso. Sus músculos internos dieron espasmos ante el pensamiento y ella se preguntó si Sasuke podría oler su excitación…o sentirla. Su mano se había deslizado entre sus piernas y frotaba su coño a través de la tela gruesa. El tejido tenía que estar muy mojado por su respuesta. Solo su conversación era suficiente para llevarla al borde del éxtasis.

Sasuke la acostó en el centro de una lujosa cama extra grande y cada hombre se arrastró a su lado. Sasuke metió un pezón en su boca mientras Itachi la besó en esa ocasión. Sus besos eran claramente diferentes. Mientras los dos eran firmes, el de Sasuke era más duro y más exigente, el de Itachi era igual de exigente pero más suave y delicado, como si pudiera hacerle daño. La intensidad cruda del beso la hizo arquearse hacia él y empujar su pecho más profundo en la boca de Sasuke. Ciegamente ella extendió la mano, enredando una mano a través del cabello de Itachi antes de buscar a Sasuke.

Itachi se hizo hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. -¿Es ésta tu primera vez?-

-No. Yo...- vacilo un poco- Si- termino confesando.

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron.

Itachi se deslizó de la cama y Sasuke se retiró también, colocándose muy junto a ella, a su lado y besando el costado de su cuello. El otro hombre volvió un momento después. Ella parpadeó con sorpresa por la venda de ojos que colgaba de sus dedos.

-¿Confías en nosotros?- dijo Itachi.

-P-por supuesto o n-no estaría a-aquí.- contesto bastante avergonzada.

Suavemente él deslizó la seda sobre sus ojos.

-Entonces usa esto y solo siente.

Ella tembló cuando la oscuridad robó su visión.

Con su visión bloqueada, Hinata no tenía forma de saber quién la estaba tocando y donde la iban a acariciar a continuación. Parecía haber manos por todas partes. Su respiración se aceleró mientras la excitación crecía en su interior. Dedos invisibles se envolvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones y los deslizaron hacia abajo por sus caderas. Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa y luego se mordió el labio cuando su sexo fue expuesto. ¿Estaría ella a la altura a sus ojos? ¿Sería una decepción? Deseó poder ver sus caras y ver sus pensamientos escritos allí.

De manera refleja ella trato de cubrirse. Unas manos firmes apartaron las de ella hacia un lado.

-Hinata, eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa...- exclamó Itachi.

Los pantalones de ella golpearon el suelo con un sonido suave. Luego oyó el inconfundible sonido de cremalleras abriéndose. Luego ropa siendo removida. De repente, no podía creer que estaba desnuda en una cama a punto de ser follada por dos hombres. No hombres cualesquiera... Itachi y Sasuke.

Un hombre caliente se puso a cada lado de ella. Ninguno dijo una palabra, mientras cada uno tomó uno de sus pechos y cada uno tomó un pezón entre sus labios. Hilos gemelos de placer pasaron a través de ella. Pronto, un par de manos se movieron por su torso hacia su coño. Un pequeño sonido de necesitad se le escapó cuando los pliegues que escondían su entrada fueron separados. Un juego de dedos acarició su sexo resbaloso mientras el otro atormentaba su clítoris.

Hinata levantó sus caderas hacia ellos, sorprendida por la forma tan placentera como esto se sentía.

Sin embargo, necesitaba más. Tenía que ser llenada. Como sintiendo su necesidad, el hombre que acariciaba sus pliegues metió un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolos hacia adentro y afuera. Lento.

-Sí - exclamó ella. -Oh, sí.

-Hime, te sientes tan bien.- Sasuke. _Él_ tenía los dedos en su interior. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Itachi insertó lentamente uno de sus dedos también. Juntos, ellos la llenaban. Hinata separó más sus piernas, tomando los dedos tan profundamente como era posible. Su trasero se levantó del colchón mientras su crema goteaba desde sus enrojecidos y calientes pliegues.

Ella inundo sus manos cuando un clímax inesperadamente la atravesó. Su primer orgasmo y fue fantástico.

-Sí, apriétanos hime. No puedo esperar hasta que ordeñes mi polla con esos apretados músculos.

¿Quién había dicho eso?, ella no lo sabía. La sensualidad ablandó su cerebro y todo lo que percibía era sensaciones. En todas partes. Tocando, besando, llenando...

Las manos la dejaron. Con los músculos laxos por la liberación, ella no protesto por el abandono, a pesar de que quería más, tampoco preguntó al ser levantada. Un gemido se le escapó cuando fue colocada sobre uno de los hombres, con la espalda contra su pecho. Su calor ardiente la quemó. No podía escapar de la sensación lasciva que la llenó cuando sus piernas cubrieron las piernas abiertas de él, las cuales se separaron más para extenderla ampliamente.

Ella no lo cambiaría por nada. La excitación embriagadora que los rodeaba silenció todas las dudas. Con los ojos vendados y al ser tocada por todos lados, casi podía imaginar que se habían unido a una orgía. Pero los únicos hombres que ella deseaba eran los dos que la sostenían.

Una polla dura se enclavó contra su trasero, mientras sentía al otro hombre arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. El inclinó hacia arriba sus caderas, colocando la punta de su polla en su entrada resbaladiza. El hombre debajo de ella arregló su cabello hacia un lado e inclinó su cabeza para que descansara en su hombro para poder darse un festín en su cuello. Deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, él agarró sus muñecas y separó sus brazos ampliamente. Hinata se sentía impotente, totalmente fuera de control.

-Eres nuestra, Hinata- dijo la voz entrecortada por debajo de ella. Itachi. Era Itachi quien acunaba su cuerpo mientras Sasuke se preparaba para follarla. ¿A quién engañaba? Sasuke podía ser él que se estaba deslizando dentro de su coño, pero ambos la estaban follando, en cuerpo y alma.

Sasuke tocó sus pechos, haciendo rodar sus pezones mientras su polla avanzaba en lentamente en su interior.

-Mierda Hinata. Estás tan apretada - gruñó él. Ella se retorció mientras la ancha cabeza estiraba las paredes de su sexo. Poco a poco, se afirmó en ella hasta que finalmente llegó algo se lo impidió, de un solo empuje fuerte traspaso la barrera que le impedía hacerla suya por completo. Hinata grito cuando una punzada de dolor la atravesó al perder su virginidad. Debajo de ella, Itachi gruñó cuando el movimiento de la intrusión de Sasuke la hizo restregarse contra él, la sintió empujar más profundamente entre sus nalgas. Mientras con una mano le giro el rostro para besarla hasta que se hubiese calmado.

Sasuke estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol para mantenerse quieto y no moverse, y maldita sea que deseaba hacerlo, Hinata lo estaba apretando demasiado. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar que ella se acostumbrase a su tamaño o le haría daño y eso era lo menos que quería. Cuando sintió ella se levantaba un poco indicándole que podía continuar, agradeció internamente a Kami-sama porque ya no podía contenerse más. Comenzó con empujes lentos pero serteros.

El culo Hinata se frotaba contra Itachi con cada empuje del eje de Sasuke. El impacto de cada empuje la llevaba más alto y más cerca de la liberación, mientras gritaba de placer.

Su cuerpo se deslizó contra el pecho de Itachi incluso mientras Sasuke sostenía sus caderas. Mientras las manos de Itachi continuaban como grilletes en sus muñecas, la sensación de estar atada y a su merced generó un estremecimiento que pasó a través de ella.

La excitaba estar indefensa ante ellos, abierta a lo que ellos desearan. Sabía que su crema goteaba de ella cubriendo completamente a Sasuke mientras él fácilmente empujaba hacia adentro y hacia fuera en ella. Ella la sentía en su culo y supo que cubría a Itachi también.

El mordió su cuello por detrás de la oreja y ella gritó, arqueándose en el mismo momento que Sasuke apretó los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Apretada entre los dos hombres, ella gritó mientras fue arrojada sobre el borde. Se apretó en torno a Sasuke, impulsándolo al abismo también. Para su sorpresa, Itachi dejó escapar un gemido ronco, su semen baño su coño mientras su culo se apretaba alrededor de su eje.

Mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y Sasuke caía a su lado, Itachi se deslizó desde abajo de ella. La beso con hambre lanzando vorazmente la lengua entre sus labios.

-Mi turno -dijo él un momento después y ella sintió su polla presionando contra su muslo. Dura. Pulsante. ¿Esta era la razón por la que había dejado a Sasuke ir primero? ¿Porque él estaba listo para ir de nuevo después de solo un momento?

Mientras ella apenas se había recuperado de su orgasmo, él se sumergió en sus pliegues temblorosos. Deseo y placer se retorcieron en su estómago mientras él se movía fácilmente a través de su pasaje, resbaladizo por su excitación y la liberación de Sasuke. El atrevimiento puro de ese hecho, la llevó de regreso al borde. Ella era tan mala. Follando a dos hombres. Adorando el ser dominada.

Itachi se arrodilló en posición vertical y de repente, unas manos tomaron su cabeza y la giraron. La polla de Sasuke entro a sus labios. El sabor salado de su sexo la golpeó mientras él empujaba hacia el interior. Agarrándola por la parte posterior de su cabeza, él follo su boca con movimientos suaves. Con avidez ella lo chupaba girando su lengua a lo largo de su eje y sobre la cabeza mientras él se movía. El gusto de él y el sabor de ella sobre él, la excitaron y se apretó en torno a Itachi como respuesta.

Sus caderas se sacudieron y ella trató de obtener tanto como podía de su poderosa polla. Agarrando sus caderas, él la guió. La mantuvo en su lugar. Ella torció la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia Sasuke y puso los dedos alrededor de sus nalgas. El se detuvo cuando ella tomó el mando. Tomándolo más profundo, lo chupaba duro luego se movía hacia atrás y presionaba la lengua sobre su cabeza.

-Hinata - gruñó él. Sus dedos se apretaron en su cabello. -Por favor...-

Momentáneamente ella lo dejó ir luego lo tomo profundamente otra vez. Sasuke se hizo a cargo y ella lo dejó. No podía concentrarse con Itachi enviando espirales de placer a través de ella. Nunca había imaginado que sería así, los dos hombres amándola perfectamente al unísono, sin ninguna preocupación de meterse en el camino del otro o romper el ritmo.

Sasuke se puso rígido. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante mientras se corría, su esencia saliendo a chorros en su garganta. Ella tragó convulsivamente, tomándolo todo. Deseó poder ver su rostro.

Retirándose de ella, el Uchiha menor se inclinó y la besó en los labios, luego la abrazó a su lado. Su mano se apretó contra su vientre, mientras sus labios apretaron su oreja. Ella saltó cuando la sensación en su pelvis se intensifico, la presión de la palma de su mano y los impulsos de los empujes de Itachi trabajado juntos. Todo era demasiado apretado... demasiado... La tensión acumulada en su interior crecía como un fuego lento y amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-Eres tan hermosa - susurró el menor. Sus labios rozaron su oreja. -Abierta para nosotros. Tomándonos. Deseándonos. Te gusta ¿verdad?-

-Sí...- ella exclamó jadeante.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron por el pelo rizado sobre su montículo, con la palma de su mano presionando un poco por encima. La punta de su dedo se metió dentro de sus pliegues para frotar su clítoris y la Hyuga supo que si no tuviera los ojos vendados, su visión se habría nublado por el placer abrumador.

-Deberías verte a ti misma- continuó él, mientras frotaba suavemente. -Toda rosada, tus preciosos pliegues muy abiertos mientras Itachi te folla.-

¡Oh! ella se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras. El hormigueo de su liberación se expandió y el Uchiha mayor apretó su agarre sobre ella.

-Sí, córrete ahora Hime- exigió él.

 _¡Córrete ya... Córrete ya!_ Gritó su cerebro. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras su cuerpo cumplía. Una y otra vez los espasmos corrieron a través de ella, congelándola en la imagen de éxtasis. Por encima suyo Itachi gruno sonoramente, empujando profundamente mientras se corría.

-Oh, Dios mío - murmuró ella. -Oh, Dios mío.

Ellos se rieron, cada uno colocado en uno de sus lados.

-Y tú eres nuestra Diosa - dijo Itachi.

Hinata dejó escapar una larga y satisfecha respiración. -Me gusta eso. – dijo al fin.

Perfección. Itachi sonrió cuando se despertó, su respiración se lleno con el aroma de Hinata. Eso es lo que ella era. Perfección. Eso es lo que lo hacía sentir. Él y Sasuke eran hermanos, complementándose el uno al otro en sus diferencias y similitudes, pero Hinata completaba su círculo. Sólo rezaba para que se quedara con ellos, que probar un ménage no hubiera sido sólo una broma. ¿Podría ella aceptar una relación plena con ellos, esencialmente ser la esposa de dos maridos?

Él creía que ella podía.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, deambuló desnudo en silencio por la casa. Nunca habían cerrado la puerta y también podría comprobar el informe de la carretera. Minutos más tarde, empezó a subir de nuevo por la escalera. Al menos seis pulgadas más de nieve habían caído y el estado de las carreteras no había cambiado. La grabación en el ayuntamiento también informaba que las clases habían sido canceladas en la escuela el viernes.

Él sonrió. Eso significaba que podían dormir, a pesar de que dudaba que durmieran mucho. El tener a Hinata en la cama era demasiado nuevo. Ellos la iban a abrazar... y hablarían... y follarían. Sí, probablemente mucho de eso.

Al parecer, Sasuke tuvo la misma idea. Itachi se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación viendo como su Otouto montaba a Hinata. Ellos se veían tan bien juntos. La preocupación le llegó inesperadamente. ¿Serían felices juntos? ¿Sin él? ¿Querrían ellos ser una pareja con un tercero de vez en cuando para la diversión? Después de todo, él era el que había cedido cuando los dos hermanos querían lo mismo, y no había duda que los dos querían a Hinata. El había cedido en ocasiones, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con Hinata, y tampoco estaba seguro si su otouto lo quería en la ecuación, el era bastante posesivo con lo que quería.

A pesar de su preocupación, su polla se endureció. Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre esta mientras miraba a la pareja en la cama. La chica apretaba las sábanas al lado de su cabeza mientras su otouto lentamente entraba y salía de su hermoso pasaje. En la iluminación tenue de la luz del farol que estaba en la calle, vio la humedad de Hinata brillando en la polla de Sasuke y él anhelaba saborearla. Sus pezones erectos lo llamaban.

Tragando, siguió acariciándose. De repente, ella giró cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos llenos de pasión se reunieron con los de él. Ella extendió la mano haciendo señas para que se uniera a ellos. Sasuke se volvió hacia él también.

-Vamos. Te necesitamos. Los necesito a ambos - dijo ella.

Los dedos del alivio lo recorrieron lentamente, creando una ruta de pertenencia dentro de él. Sasuke lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia delante.

-No hagas eso – le dijo. -Deja de analizar.

-Itachi... bésame - rogó Hinata.

Con un gemido, él se inclinó hacia delante. Su boca sabía a menta dulce y sospechó que debió haber encontrado el enjuague bucal en el baño mientras él estaba abajo. Él chupó su lengua y luego deslizó la suya en su boca. Sintió las vibraciones de los movimientos de Sasuke. Retumbaron a través de él, aumentando su excitación. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella también. Él podía esperar. Él era paciente. Pero la necesitaba.

Hinata retiró su boca de la suya.

-¿Puedes...? - Ella se detuvo y él sintió su vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Hina.

-Los quiero a los dos -susurró ella, con su voz temblorosa por la tensión que crecía en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. -Juntos...

El Uchiha se le quedo mirando un momento como hipnotizado.

-Por favor.- rogo ella -Te deseo.

-Me tienes, hime. - Ahuecando su pecho, se inclinó sobre ella y puso la punta dura en su boca. El pico rodó contra su lengua. El chupó con fuerza, sabiendo que aumentaría su placer con su otouto y aumentaría el placer de Sasuke también.

-Otouto, acuéstate en la cama para que ella pueda montarte- dijo él.

Inmediatamente la pareja cambió de posición e Itachi casi se perdió, viéndola moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la polla de su hermano. Kami, era hermosa. Su largo cabello lacio rozando su culo mientras montaba a Sasuke, era todo lo que Itachi había imaginado. Alejándose de la vista antes de correrse, tomó el lubricante y un condón de la mesita de noche. Moviéndose detrás de Hinata, se puso la protección y se untó el lubricante.

Apartó el pelo de ella a un lado y besó la línea de su columna vertebral mientras extendía las manos sobre su culo. Con suavidad, masajeo los globos, colocando lentamente los dedos entre estos hasta que encontró el agujero apretado que le esperaba. _Ve despacio_ se recordó haciendo círculos sobre la carne arrugada, luego insertó la punta de su dedo bien lubricada en su interior.

La Hyugase quedó sin aliento. Con la mirada confusa por el placer, ella miro por encima del hombro hacia él. "Más", le dijo. El empujó su dedo más profundamente. Después de varios empujes añadió un segundo dedo. Luego otro.

Incapaz de esperar, apretó la punta de su polla en ella.

-¿Lista? – Sasuke preguntó.

El se salió completamente de ella, tirando de ella hacia adelante hasta que estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre él, con su culo al aire, invitando a Itachi a que la tomara. Poco a poco, el se abrió paso en el anillo inicial de músculos. Ella estaba increíblemente apretada. Él sabía que sería así. Con cuidado se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo metido en su totalidad.

-Adentro - jadeó él. Estaba maravillosamente apretada, se correría pronto estaba seguro.

Tomando la señal de Itachi, Sasuke empujo a Hinata hacia abajo sobre su polla.

Hinata gritó. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho de Sasuke, respirando entrecortadamente con gritos sin aliento. Sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor.

-Despacio hime - murmuró Itachi. -¿Quieres que me salga?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Más - jadeó ella.

Con cuidado, los hermanos empezaron un movimiento al unísono hacia adentro y afuera a fin de que ella estuviera llena por uno o el otro en todo momento. Ella se sacudió entre ellos y sus gritos se combinaron. Dios, no podría aguantar mucho más de esa fricción perfecta.

Pasando los brazos a su alrededor, él ahuecó sus pechos. Las manos de Sasuke se unieron a las suyas. Mientras ambos apretaban y retorcían, unidos como uno para darle placer a Hinata tanto con sus manos como con sus pollas, Itachi entendió...

Él pertenecía. Ellos tres eran uno.

.

.

Fin…

*Un _**ménage**_ es un término que describe un acuerdo doméstico de tres personas para mantener relaciones sexuales y formar un hogar.


End file.
